


Tease Me

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne and Niall Horan had a specific type of relationship.</p><p>The truth is, Liam loves teasing Niall {preferably with food}.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on my fanfiction Tumblr blog.

It was early, way too early to be up and moving. 

That’s all Niall thought as Liam shook him.

“Babe, come on. We have an interview to get to. We can’t waste all of our time to eat breakfast by sleeping. You know how you get if you don’t eat.” Niall grumbled, still not making a movement. “Last time you tried eating Harry, claiming that his hair was a marshmallow, then you told the entire world how he told Lou he could taste the rainbow and that he ate skittles so that’s why you wanted to eat Harry.” Niall laughed, slowly making an attempt to sit up and groggily rubbing his eyes. “In my defense, I was starving and tired. So.” Liam shook his head and chuckled, “You had a bag of crisps before that interview started. It was only 10 minutes and you went insane.” Niall grinned, “They forgave me after like a week. It w’s horrible.” 

Liam shook his head and smiled at Niall, “Babe, please get up, for me?”

Niall groaned and threw the blankets from his body. “Fine. I’ll get up.”

~~

Niall looked at the clock above the interviewer’s head. 

10:15 AM.

Niall was running too late for breakfast, just as Liam guessed; but the interviewer had different ‘healthy’ breakfast foods for them to eat. The entire had begun 20 minutes ago and still went on. This is why Niall hated interviews for shows. They were there forever, but they will probably only air 15 minutes of it—and the rest will be on ‘deleted scenes’ you have to go and buy. Cons. Con artists. That is how Niall saw it.

Niall pressed his fingernail into the piece of bread, amused as it left his nail mark for a few moments before it slowly went invisible. He did that for a few moments—actually, a few minutes. The Irish lad was too amused by such a simple gesture. He was obviously tired, and bored. Because as always, the questions weren’t directed toward him, not really. Mainly towards Liam, but he was quite quiet today and Louis was doing most of the talking, as if he was taking Liam’s spot for an interview.

Speaking of Liam, what was he doing now?

Niall looked from the corner of his left eye, looking over at Liam. He had to turn his entire head, to make sure he saw correctly. Liam noticed Niall look, he had to, right?

Liam’s pink, wet tongue slowly circled around the tip of the cherry in front of him. He slowly let the cherry into his mouth, pulling off the stem. Niall helplessly watched as he waited a moment before slowly letting the seed fall from his plump, pink lips and onto the napkin. Niall kept his eyes on Liam, though Liam seemed to be looking at him from the corner of his eye, he didn’t know for sure.

Liam picked up a cut piece of pineapple. It was cut long-ways. He brought it to his lips, letting his lower lip hit against the fruit before slowly parting his lips. The Brit slipped out his tongue, letting it lick across the citrus fruit before slowly putting a small piece of it into his mouth. 

Niall’s mouth should not be watering this much—he didn’t even like Pineapple; it cut up the roof of his mouth.

And that’s when Niall saw it. Liam had this sparkle in his eyes, this glimmer—he knew exactly what he was doing. Slowly he moved more of the Pineapple piece into his mouth. Niall should be doing it; but picturing Liam being down on him, right now, less than an hour of him being awake—well, that woke someone else up. 

Niall cleared his throat and looked at the interviewer, who still had all attention on Louis. He looked back at Liam. This time, Liam looked at him as well. His lips curved up in a smirk before letting more of the Pineapple in, causing him to slightly gag on it. Niall gulped. Liam slowly pulled the Pineapple from his lips and winked at Niall.

That evil, evil bastard.

~~

Interview was over—lunch time.

Unfortunately, all the boys, aside from Niall, voted to go eat out; so Niall couldn’t kiss on Liam. Which was a fucking bother. He just wanted to kiss his boyfriend, and for his boyfriend to hold him.

Niall was too out of it, too tired, to care where they were even eating at. He leaned over, his head resting against Liam’s shoulder for only a second or two. “I love you.”, he whispered. Liam smiled, “I love you too.” Then that was it for cute moments, because that’s when the paparazzi came. Great.

~~

All the lads were done, aside from Niall. He was Niall—of course he ate too much. Liam picked up one of Niall’s fries, “Can I have it?” Niall debated it for about .15 milliseconds before saying yes. Liam slowly brought the fry to his lips. Oh no, not again.

The end of the fry hit against his lower lip slightly before his lips parted, slowly getting the fry with his tongue and bringing it into his mouth. Niall gulped and ate another one of his fries quickly. 

Liam got up, which cause Niall to eat faster, because he wasn’t distracted. But, of course Liam came back—with an icecream cone.

Niall looked up at Liam, “Does it taste good?”

Liam looked down at the Irish lad, “Yeah. I love the way it tastes—wait.. were you talking about the icecream?” He gave Niall a wink before licking his icecream, Niall mesmerized by the way Liam moved his tongue to get the icecream.

Niall stood up, tossing his food in the trash and walking out, heading straight to the bus.

~~

Niall laid back against Liam on the couch. Liam draped his arms around Niall, pressing his lips against his blonde hair. The Irish lad looked up, “I love you.” The Brit chuckled then smiled, “I love you too.” The two bloke’s pressed their lips onto each other’s, their lips melting onto the other’s before Zayn gawked from the table across from the couch. “Keep your love to yourself.” 

Liam chuckled, “Don’t be a sour puss just because you and Perrie broke up.” Zayn narrowed his eyes at Liam, “Shut the fuck up.” Niall sat up straight and looked at Zayn, “Calm down. Don’t curse at Liam. You have been a dick about every relationship since you two broke up. It’s not our fault you two didn’t work; so stop being like this.” Zayn opened his lips to protest, then looked down, “I’m sorry. I know, I’ve been a dick to everyone. I’m sorry. Just, pissed. Royally pissed.” Niall chuckled, “It’s understandable.”

~~

Niall slowly crawled onto the couch, laying against the sleeping Liam. He slowly pressed his lips onto his jawline for a bit. “Wake up, lazy.” Liam grumbled, but didn’t move. “Please?”, his voice was low before moving his lips onto the crook of Liam’s neck. “For me?” 

Liam’s eyelids fluttered open before he looked around a bit. “Where is everyone?” Niall smiled, placing one more small kiss onto Liam’s neck. He pulled back and looked at his boyfriend, “They are all eating. Just left actually.” Liam’s eyebrows raised up, “And you aren’t in there eating?” The blonde chuckled, “I ate earlier, we stopped for me some drive-thru.” The Brit shook his head, “How long have I been out?” Niall chewed onto his lower lip, “A few hours.” Niall paused then spoke, since no one was around to hear. “What were you doing—when we were eating?” 

Liam bursted into laughter, “Well, what do you mean?” Niall narrowed his eyes at Liam, “When you were teasing me.” The brunette smirked, “Teasing? Like this?”, he asked as he slowly brought his finger to his lips. Liam let the tip of his finger press against his lips before letting it into his mouth. He slowly let his tongue slip across his fingertip for a few times before allowing his fingertip to enter into his mouth. Liam teasingly sucked onto his finger before pulling it out, making a ‘pop’ sound.

Niall gulped and flicked Liam on his chest. “Don’t tease me when you aren’t go’na please me.” Liam laughed before pressing his lips onto his boyfriend’s forehead. “I would please you now, but if someone came in then..” Niall nodded before moving his lips to meet Liam’s. He pressed his lips onto his for a bit, letting his lips part enough for his tongue to slip into his boyfriend’s mouth. Niall slowly rubbed his hand down Liam’s chest, stopping above his trousers. Niall gently palmed Liam as he kissed onto his lips. 

Liam pulled their lips apart, “Don’t..”, he warned. Niall smirked, pressing his lips harder onto Liam’s. He let their tongues intertwine with each other for a bit before pulling their lips apart a bit. Niall let his teeth gently bit onto Liam’s swollen lower lip and tug onto it as he roughly palmed Liam. The Brit let out an involuntary groan before adjusting himself, the bulge in his trousers doubling in size. “Ni…” 

Niall smirked and pulled himself off the couch. He started to walk to the front of the bus. “Where are you going???” Niall turned, looking at Liam on the couch, admiring the hard-on he gave his boyfriend. “Eating.” Liam sat up, a confused expression going across his face. “What about the problem you gave me??” Niall smirked, “You can deal with that yourself, just like I had to after the interview and eating.” He gave Liam a wink then left out of the bus.


End file.
